


Soulmate?

by ZippyMcakeson



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adventure, Ash Landers - Freeform, Black Butler - Freeform, Black Butler Modern, Demons, England - Freeform, Fanfiction, Love, Other, Sebastian Michaelis/OC - Freeform, The Undertaker/OC - Freeform, Werewolves, demon butlers, nymph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyMcakeson/pseuds/ZippyMcakeson
Summary: The story of two demon servants was never really shared  among   humans of this time. We demons were kept a secret. Only used when it was convenient for our masters. I and my husband worked for a special young lord. Now that he has passed, and we consumed his sweet delicious soul. What should we do now? Make another contract? Settle down and raise a family? Well this question is answered by a very small Nymph.





	1. Chapter 1 The Small Nymph

We start in the beginning with the flower shop. The flower shop next to the well-known Undertaker’s shop. Flowers, vines, leaves and other different types of plants hug the tiny shop. Somewhat over taking the Undertaker’s shop. Inside of the shop a pair of wings peeked out from a heap of different kinds of flowers and plants. These wings were not at all the same. The right one was a beautiful angel like wing with bright white feathers and the left one was a dragon like style that matches the midnight sky. The wings slightly bob up and down as the owner stands carrying a box of animal food to other side of the shop.  
She wore a long grey baggy trench coat like jacket that resembled the famous Undertaker’s to be frank it was the Undertaker’s trench coat. Under what seems like miles of grey fabric is a pair of somewhat median blue daisy duke shorts snuggled loosely around her tiny waist. A crop tank top designed with a red and white checkered style, tightly buttoned up to save the perfect top from getting to dirty. Long blonde hair twisted up into a small messy bun with a few strands hugging her features just enough to hide her eyes. Which is a bright sapphire green color accompanied with a light gold ring around the green. Some people would classify her as a fairy, she is a nymph. The Queen of Nymphs to be specific, and also now the Queen of the Death Gods.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” I say to a small boy whom had a small hand outstretched towards a black rose with crimson like liquid drops on its delicate petals. The small brown-haired boy’s hand snapped instantly back to his chest as his big bright blue eyes glanced up to see a grinning demon. A pure look of shock and terror filled the young boy’s eyes. As I knelt down to meet his gaze with my own crimson red eyes. “She doesn’t like it when her flowers are touched.” I whispered to the boy looking at the remarkable flower. A strong presence fills the space behind from where we stood as a small hand clamped itself on to my shoulder. “What do we have here?” asked the owner of the small hand.  
I glance up at the owner of the fine establishment. “Just saving a poor soul.” I responded standing up brushing the dirt off my trousers and jacket smirking. “That’s odd for you.” states the owner smirking. A toothy grin spreads across my lips showing my fang like teeth. “What can I say, they rub off on me.” The little boy looked up at us dumbfounded unable to move and speak. Now her husband the Undertaker was standing behind her, showing off his famous rapist smirk that was plastered on his face. “Have you found someone needing to be fitted for one of me coffins?” asked the Undertaker. “Unfortunately, not the lad was fixing to touch one of me flowers…” the owner says looking up at the Undertaker. A heavy sigh sounded from Lauren. “How many times do we have to say this?” “It’s my not me!” “MY FLOWERS! MY COFFINS!” I say pinching the bridge of my nose. The owner sighs in response “You don’t have to correct me and ME husband!” “Yes, I do!” I state back arms down at my sides, fists clenched, and tense shoulders as my eyes flashed their dangerous pink shade. “Not in front of the humans!” the owner says punching my arm. “I wouldn’t have to if you two used correct grammar!” “It is correct grammar!” the owner says crossing her arms. “No, it’s not!” screams my husband Sebastian Michaelis in a squat like position.  
The Creaven couple burst out in laughter. “Oi! This is not funny!” Sebastian and I say in unison. “Oh! Yes, it is!” the Creaven couple say between laughs. In the middle of the commotion the young boy runs off into the maze of flowers, and plants. Among the screaming the owner stops and says “Wait where is the tiny lad?” I look down at the spot where the boy once was and shrugged. “I don’t know, probably ran off in the maze.” I say with a wave of my hand. The owner gawked at my words. “You know where that goes right?!” “No, I don’t. You change this place all the time, all I have to do is go find you.” I stated back crossing my arms across my chest. “It goes to the same place as it always has!” screams the owner pointing down the path. “How would I know, I don’t own this flower shop!” I scream back. “By the way who puts a maze in a flower shop?!” “The Undertaker of course I arranged it like a normal florist shop then he changed it!”  
All eyes turn to the Undertaker who is gnawing at his famous dog biscuits. Noticing all the attention he pulls out a small black cauldron filled with the said biscuits. “Would anyone like one of me biscuits?” “No thank you.” I state. “Yes!” the owner screams inhaling the biscuits. “Why are you eating dog biscuits?!” questions Sebastian as he watches the little nymph with an irritated look plastered on his devilish features. “They’re made out of flowers.” the owner beamed licking her fingers. Sebastian seem to relax a bit “I did not know that you were a vegetarian.” “No, I eat meat too… sometimes….” whispers the small nymph looking down at her bare feet. “I have never seen you eat meat before.” I say uncrossing my arms with an utterly confused look. The confused look instantly flashed to a look of utter disgust and horror. “Oh, that’s what you mean…” “What do you mean?” asked the owner innocently. “You know exactly what I mean.” I say with raised eyebrows. With that comment the Undertaker snickers.  
Sebastian, putting two and two together before glaring at the Undertaker. “Really?!” The Undertaker smirks and states “Oh come now, Sebastian, you would do the same.” grins the Undertaker. Sebastian's eyes grow at the snide comment stepping closer to my side expressing a look of disgust. “No! I would most certainly not!” he spats at the reaper. The Undertaker raises an eyebrow with narrow eyes. “That’s not what I heard from that little nun…” My head snaps up towards Sebastian “What nun!” A low growl escapes Sebastian's throat as his eyes flash pink before he tackles the Undertaker engaging a fist fight. “Babe, you meant that fish from last night, right?” asked the owner. The Undertaker falls into a fit of giggles. “Fish that’s right, what were you talking about Sebastian you naughty soul.” he grinned eyes sparkling as he held onto Sebastian’s shirt. Instantly realizing the truth Sebastian lets go of the Undertaker’s jacket letting him fall back down onto the grass. He stands up and straightens his butler clad uniform looking off into the distance. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” The owner gasps at Sebastian's reaction placing her hands on her hips glaring at Sebastian playfully. “Were you thinking impure thoughts Sebastian?!”  
Before Sebastian could reply a frighten woman comes up to us. “Have you seen my son?!” “Oh. you are the Mother of that unruly child.” I stated straightening my jacket. The woman’s face fell at the uncommon insult towards her son. “Unruly?! Heavens NO!” She says placing her hand upon her heart. Sebastian instantly appeared behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. “Don’t use that word, it is improper.” he growled smiling. The woman’s eyes widen at the demons when the owner steps in front of her. “Don't mind them Madame, me name is Crystal Creaven the owner of this fine establishment.” Crystal says with an outstretched hand smiling. The woman hesitates before grabbing Crystals hand “I’m sorry it is very nice to meet you, but my son?” “He unfortunately he went down that path.” Crystal replied pointing to the semi-darkened path. The woman immediately runs down that path without another word.  
After watching the women's figure disappear in the foggy maze. Crystal turns to the Undertaker “Get your coffins ready looks like we have two new pets.” The Undertaker smiles back “Indeed we will.” he says while walking back to his shop. “We should probably get back to the Phantomhive manor.” I say grabbing a hold of Sebastian’s hand looking up into his eyes smiling. “You always say that!” Crystal complains pushing her fists downwards at her sides. “Bad things always happen when we stay for tea.” states Sebastian with a irritated look. “That was in Vegas!” Crystal shoots back. “Yes, but what about the time when you got Sebastian drunk?!” I say tightening my grip on Sebastian's arm. “That’s different he asked too since it’s catnip vodka.” Crystal states. Sebastian’s face gets a tint of red on his cheeks. “That was fun though” I whisper. “See, I knew you liked it” Crystal states. “Maybe we should stay” I say to Sebastian. The Undertaker pops up out of nowhere it seems like. “Maybe you should stay…” Sebastian's eyes narrow with his lips slowly spreading in a seductive way. I soon share the same smile turning to Crystal. “I think we’ll stay.”  
“Alright, I’ll go make the Nasturtium tea.” (Don’t eat flowers unless you know that they are eatable and how to properly clean them) “What kind of tea is that?” asks Sebastian. “It’s flower tea of course” states Crystal smiling. “I should have known” states Sebastian. As Crystal disappears to make the tea. We disappear into the Undertaker's shop to sit on bone chairs. “Okay, I have to ask why is she making flower tea?” questions Sebastian turning towards me. I turn shrugging “That’s the only tea she makes sadly, she doesn't like Earl Gray Tea.” “Really!? I make the best, she would if she tried my tea.” smirks Sebastian proudly. “I don't know about that Sebby she is a nymph and she like sweet things.” I say scrunching up my face slightly. “I have tried before, it didn’t end pretty…” The Undertaker cackles in the background. “She should be done by now, I'm going to go check on her.” I say standing up to walk back to the kitchen.  
Upon entering the kitchen, I was meet by Crystal in a different set of clothes. By that only in one of the Undertakers shirts ONLY HIS SHIRT. “What the bloody hell is going on in here?!” Crystal turns around holding the black skull tea kettle. “I spilled tea down me front.” Crystal states. “All down your front?” I ask motioning to the Undertakers’ (reapers’) shirt. “Yes!” Crystal beams back. “Is this just a way for you to wear one of his shirts’?” I ask. “Yes…” Crystal says beaming brighter. “Isn't that one of Sebastian’s shirts?” she asks pointing the skull tea kettle towards me. My eyes grow pulling my jacket closer together. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I quickly state “I think you know what I’m talking about” Crystal states back. “I think your high on flowers, you tree hugger.” I say back. “Really, tree hugger, that’s going to far.” Crystal says angrily “You are one and you know it.” I screamed pointing at Crystal. Suddenly Sebastian storms into the room “The Undertaker is being weird again.”  
I leach onto the side of Sebastian. “Crystal made me upset…” Sebastian’s eyes grow and literally carrying me to the window. “Lauren! look at these cats!!!” Sebastian states excitedly holding me against the wall as he paws at the cats though the window. “Sebby!” Just then the Undertaker comes into the room wearing a pink bonnet “Sebastian! Where you my prince? Your princess needs you!” the Undertaker exclaims seriously. Crystal just shakes her head and states “Really? Undy. Really?”


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth Always

I get out of Sebastian's grasp after some struggling. “Yes, Sebby they are kawaii cats… but what are you wearing?!” The Undertaker smirks back “Me pink bonnet of course.” “And why are you wearing this?” I say keeping my eyes trained on the flowery pink bonnet. “Oh, yeah, that's exactly what he was doing.” says Sebastian before giving his attention back to the cats. “The tea is done!” Smiles Crystal holding up the black skull tea kettle in one fist and four matching cups in the other fist. “Are you not paying attention?” I expressed turning to Crystal with an irritated look. “Oh, he does that a lot… pretending to be a pretty princess.” The Undertaker then gets uncomfortably close to my side. “You could be a princess too…” “I am not a princess I’m a queen, bow down before me, isn't that right Sebastian?” Sebastian looks back towards us faking a sacred look answering “Yes my Queen” while bowing down. I smile at my husband’s actions holding out my hand out towards him. Sebastian takes my hand intertwined our fingers before kissing the top of it.   
Crystal looks at me seriously “But you aren't a Queen, the devil is still real, I have tea with him every Tuesday.” Sebastian and my heads snap up with a look of utter horror and shock. “You have tea with our Father?” I inquired giving her a shocked look. “Yes, I do, and we talk about you two.” Crystal added smiling. “WHAT!?” Sebastian and I say in unison. “Did I forget to tell you that I have to balance out all of the realms?” Crystal says in a matter of fact tone. “What does it have to do with our Father?” Questions Sebastian pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well that is one of the realms…” “What is said regarding us?” asks Sebastian. “Why he keeps threatening Heaven of course, he wants you two fight alongside him.” “Oh no! We are not doing Dad’s dirty work anymore… last time was enough.” Undertaker with sudden realization gawked at both Sebastian and I changing the subject completely. “Wait! so you two are brother and sister, and are married, and do other “stuff”.” he says making finger air quotes around the word stuff. “Well technically we are not actually siblings, all of Lucifer’s creations are his children. But Sebastian is his biological child.” Undertaker's eyes grow at the news “WHAT!? How did me not know this?”   
“You didn't ask.” I shrugged hugging Sebastian’s arm. “Everyone one knows this reaper, that not all demons are siblings. Father paired us together to be contracted.” Explains Sebastian smiling. “At first I didn’t really know who Sebastian really was. He was just another contract.” I said looking up at the ceiling remembering the moment I fell in love with Sebastian. “We were contracted to young lord Ciel Phantomhive. And one day master Ciel ordered Sebastian and I to go find a killer named Jack the Ripper.” I started to explain. “The case was so incredibly simple that Lauren and I easily found the killer within an hour.” illustrated Sebastian leaning back against the kitchen counter pulling me along with him. “However, the young lord ordered us to look until nightfall for the killer.” I stated leaning back against Sebastian crossing my arms across my chest loosely as Sebastian covers them with his. “So, in response we take the killer to an abandoned castle near the Phantomhive manor, and placed the filthy being down in the dungeon for safekeeping.” Sebastian added “For the rest of the time until dusk Sebastian and I sat in the rafters of the castle to keep an eye on the young master...talking.” I said smiling.  
“And that is your big falling in love moment?!” questioned the Undertaker screeching throwing his hands up in the air. Perched on one of his coffins with Crystal reclining on his lap. “Oh, that is not all that happened that night…” growled Sebastian running his tongue across his fang like teeth as his eyes flashed pink. A blush covered my cheeks as I smile in response to the memory that Sebastian brought up. “He became my husband a year later.” I said talking off my black gloves showing the wedding ring on my left hand. Sebastian smirks proudly taking off his left glove with his teeth to reveal his own ring. The rings are made of priceless gold. My ring has a deep crimson red garnet sandwiched by two deep black diamonds surrounded with many tiny white diamonds placed upon a gold band. Sebastian’s ring is a shiny gold band with black edging.   
Crystal, sitting upon Undertaker’s lap looks up with wonder in her emerald green eyes smiling before stating “Oh? Our story is entirely different… it all started one day when he was meant to reap the soul of a young child…” The Undertaker looks shocked at Crystal for she still remembers that far back before stating “But I fell in love with her and couldn’t bring meself to do it… Not after what I saw what was done to her in that horrid house. And had to take her away with me… three years later I married her.” Crystal looks up at him lovingly continuing on to what he said “Then we had Izuku and Katsuki two months later.” They said revealing their rings, showing their quite similar uniqueness. They shared a vine like pattern both displaying a light green emerald. Crystal’s ring looks like silver vines woven together surrounding a green emerald in the middle. Undertaker’s ring is a silver band with silver vines intertwining within themselves, and small green emeralds nestled between them.   
My smile grew at the end of the beautiful story as I slip my gloves into my inner jacket pocket. Sebastian tilted his head slightly staring at the Undertaker with wonder. “Weren’t you supposed to take her soul? So much for being the king of all reapers.” The Undertaker lets out a small sigh smirking. “Oh, you are mistaken Sebastian...A soul was taken that night, it was just not me little wife.” The Undertaker’s words clicked together as Sebastian start to chuckle. “Taking the drunken father to cheat the rules, that’s more like it.” “Pity that the rules, aren’t that easy to manipulate.” Sebastian says with a disappointed sigh. “Sebastian you would find a way if it were me.” I said tilting my head up to look into his eyes smiling. Sebastian’s eyes soften with a small smile hugging me close to his chest leaning down a bit humming. “For you my love, I would do anything to keep you safe by my side.” My eyes twinkle with a passionate love towards my husband that I forget of the two other beings in the room. Tilting my head back enough to fully reveal my neck, I reach up pulling Sebastian’s tie connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. Sebastian’s hands slowly make their way from my waist to the sides of my face holding my head still. An awkward cough is what broke us apart. Sebastian and I in response look back at the Craven couple.   
Crystal responds irritated “The tea is ready now if you continue it will be cold.” A small chuckle escaped my throat as I narrow my eyes in a seductive way. “Tea is overrated sometimes...I found something much more sweater.” Undertakers replies playfully “See Lauren why can’t you just be nice and drink the tea. She worked awfully hard on it and is letting you touch and drink one of her flowers.” With those words I smile nodding at the Undertaker’s comment. Wiggling a little out of Sebastian’s grip earning a small whimper like sound from my husband taking the two outstretched cups of tea. Crystal responds sadly “So you’re not going to drink the tea?” Crystal says with tears in her eyes. Sebastian and I let out small breathless sighs before taking long sips of the flowery tea. Crystal asks excitedly “So do you like the tea?” now having a large Cheshire smile on her face.   
My eyes widen with the divine like taste that attacked my taste buds. Swallowing the sugary tea, a satisfied sigh came from my mouth as I lean back taking another long drink. “So, you do like it?” Crystal ask again. The only thing I could manage to do was nod, since I was unable to speak. “This is radiant! How on Earth did you discover such a wonderful taste?” asked Sebastian before continuing to drink from his cup. “It’s made from Nasturtium flowers of course” Crystal stats while showing him the type of flower it was. Sebastian’s crimson red eyes scan over the flowers taking in every detail of the sweet tasting flowers. Undertaker giggles “She can make one HELL of tea huh Sebastian?” Sebastian’s eyes shot up at the Undertaker as I smiled into my tea cup. “One hell of a cup of tea I say.” I smiled lightly nudging Sebastian. Sebastian soon flashes a smile glancing up from his tea cup at Crystal. “I idolize your talent in making perfect tea.” Crystal lightly blushes “Well thank you Sebby.”   
I tense up a bit gripping my tea cup a bit tighter as the sound of my pet name for Sebastian fell from Crystal's lips. Lightly running my tongue across my fangs, I decided to let it go nuzzling a bit more into Sebastian thinking “No one calls my Sebastian Sebby but me!” Crystal responds “Well it seems like I just did.” My eyes widen at Crystal's words, gawking a bit at the thought of you reading my thoughts. “Did you just?!” Crystal give me a genuine confused look before asking “Did I just what?” “Read my mind!” I replied with an irritated tone. Crystal looks at me shocked “Why would I do that?” I narrow my eyes not believing her innocence “Then how did you know what I was thinking.” Crystal looks at the Undertaker he sighs “She knows this because she is kinda like a god.” I sigh in defeat setting down my empty tea cup. “Figures.” Crystal’s look of shock turns instantly to astonishment. “What do you mean?” Sebastian gives Crystal a look of pure confusion. “Do you really not know what we are talking about?” Crystal looks at them like a lost child in the mall “No I have no clue what you are speaking of.”  
Sebastian sets his empty tea cup along with mine on the counter next to where we stood before responding to Crystal's confusion. “You used Lauren’s pet name for myself, and she is very protective with it.” explains Sebastian smiling while looking down at me. I grin back showing almost all of my teeth. “That’s right Sebby!” “The whole uproar with the subject of mind reading, was the incident of you reading/ knowing her thoughts seemed a bit invading of our privacy.” Explains Sebastian resting his chin on top of my head. The Undertaker’s eyes widen with interest. “So, the rumors are true?! When demons mate and are in fact soulmates...they are mentally connected.” Asked the Undertaker leaning forward a bit showing off his rapist smirk. Sebastian and I chuckle nodding in response. The Undertaker’s smile grows matching the Cheshire cat. “How interesting!” exclaims the Undertaker smiling watching our every move. “Why didn’t you tell us this before Bassy?” Crystal says confused at the situation.  
Sebastian tilts his head to the side giving Crystal a look of confusion same as hers. “I didn’t think it was that important.” Crystal looks at Bassy shocked “Of course it’s important! I need to know these things so I can document them in the archives.” “You document things about us?” I ask. “I document things about every species. Silly.” Crystal states like it's common knowledge. A smile spreads across our faces as we chuckle in realization. “Well if you have questions you should just ask.” I say pressing my hand against my heart. “Well how would I know if you were not lying to me?” Crystal says. “We do not lie to people we are close too, if you ask us not too.” Stated Sebastian. “It is almost like the whole ordeal with Ciel.” I added on. “Why must you compare me to that brat?” Crystal says agitated. “Oh no you must be mistaken, I simple compared the trust in which you can keep with us.”. “In a way Sebastian and I are almost contracted with you, how many times have we been there to “Protect” you when Undertaker wasn’t there?” I stated smiling showing all of my fanged teeth. “Very true… he has to make sure I eat and don’t just hide from the world.”   
The Undertaker just smiles and nods at your words. “Hey, I'm not that useless Undy!” Undertaker looks startled at Crystal words “No, honey you’re not that useless… you have a great flower shop and make gorgeous tea.” Crystal looks at him utterly supersized “Really, Undy!?” Sebastian and I stared at the Craven couple with a shocked look feeling a bit awkward at starting somewhat of a fight. “He’s right Crystal, you are very important.” I say holding my hands up in a calming motion. “Yes, if it wasn’t for you my little nymph...the world/universe would go one to hell.” comments Sebastian with a worried look. Crystal looks up sadly “But I'm not as useful as you three.” Sorrow filled my eyes as I stand up from my leaning position on Sebastian. “What?! we are nothing compared to you, Crystal…” I say placing my hand on her shoulder. “Very, untrue if you weren’t here, I won't be alive.” Crystal states while sadness fills the room remembering the day, I meet her.   
I shake my head in disagreement taking my fingertips under Crystal's chin raising her head enough to where I can look into her eyes. “If we weren’t here...you would be perfectly fine.” “We are just a benefit on having demon friends there is no reason to feel like that with being our friends.” I say smiling. “If you would want Lauren and I could let up on the demon protection...” suggests Sebastian joining at my side kneeling down to make eye contact also sharing a concerned look with me. “No! please don’t leave me, you have to stay!” Crystal says crying. Sebastian and my eyes grow in shock and worry at the sight of the small nymph crying. “Don’t cry Crystal...we aren’t going to do anything you don’t want.” I say with my eyes looking up and down Crystal’s face, as I place my hand against her features. “Are you sure?” Crystal Says looking up to my eyes. “You can trust us when we say that you have our word...Crystal we will never leave you unless you really want us too.” I confirm smiling placing my right hand across my chest. Sebastian nods in agreement behind me doing the same as I.


	3. Chapter 3 Contracted Again…

Crystal looks up through her hair sniffling. “So, you two are pretty much contracted to me, right?” Sebastian stiffen at her words muttering under his breath glancing over to me. “Contracted.” I look down at floor then back up at Crystal. “Not exactly...but somewhat...yes.” Tears began to flood her eyes as her bottom lip quivers with fear and sadness. I immediately glance at Sebby. “Would it be that bad?” Sebastian lets out a breath of air blowing his bangs out of his eyes looking down at the floor. “No, I guess it wouldn’t.” Looking back up at the sobbing nymph I take in a deep breath hoping not to regret my next words. “Fine, yes we are contracted to my little nymph.” “Really!” beams Crystals in chibi form. Sebastian with tick mark above head while letting out irritated sigh. Myself with the same motion as Sebastian but a small hint of a smirk playing at my lips.   
Just then the little shop rumbles with the sound of church bells. “Five o’clock already...We need to get back to the manor Lauren.” comments Sebastian gently placing his pocket watch back into his butler jacket. Nodding in agreement I start to stand when a small hand grasps my leather jacket collar. “Please stay?” whispers the small nymph rubbing her right eye with the back of her hand. “Eh...” I say looking back at Sebastian who narrows his eyes in response clearly upset before instantly nods with a small smile. “Ok I will stay...Sebastian go back to the manor I will meet you there soon.” I said standing up facing him standing up on my tip toes pressing a small kiss upon his lips. A smile spreads on Sebastian’s lips before he leaves with the Undertaker.   
As soon as Sebby and Undertaker leaves I turn to find Crystal on the floor curled up into a ball. “Come now Crystal everything is going to be alright.” I say leaning forward a bit smiling hands clasped behind my back. “How would you know such things?” Crystal asks looking up at me from a sideways glance. A smirk filled my lips as I respond “Trust me I am one hell of a butler...I would know.” “You can’t take Sebastian’s catchphrase, can you?” Questions Crystal. My smirk never fades with my following comment. “When he is my husband I can.” Crystal stares back at me with big curious eyes. “I don’t use Undertakers catch phrases...I don’t say, Welcome to me shop...are you ready to be fitted for one of me coffins.” I narrow my eyes at the little nymph. “You don’t sell coffins.” This time Crystal narrowed her eyes at me. “I do sell coffins!” I shake my head in response “No you don’t...anyway are you ready to retire for the night?” Crystal shakes her head making her hair sway around her features. “Yes, quite that sounds nice”   
Nodding in agreement I stand up straight pushing a few strands of hair out of my eyes. “As you wish, my little nymph.” I follow the nymph up to their bedroom helping with whatever was necessary within her retiring routine. As she got under the black covers, I look over the covers gently smoothing them out to fit around the small nymph. “There we are...I bid you a good night...Sleep well my little nymph.” Almost like my words were like magic Crystal falls into a deep sleep. I quietly make my way back out of the shop to get back to my husband awaiting back at the manor. Buttoning up my jacket I slowly opening the door to the sharp cold air rushing past me. Stepping out into the snow I close the front door of the shop before hearing the snow crunch behind me. Turning around I was met with a hard fist against my temple knocking me out cold.   
Crystals PVO  
A loud thud rang out through me shop waking me from me deep slumber. Shooting up out on bed hitting the cold black marble floor. A small thud followed by a whisper like yelp echoed in me room. Scrabbling to me feet I grasp the bone shaped door handle slowly turning it to be met with a dim hallway. “Lua-ren?!” I whisper yell down the hall. Getting no response, I make me way down the hall ninja rolling down the stairs into me shop. Landing at the bottom in a ninja fight stance surrounded by me wings. The shop’s usually peace like atmosphere is no longer there but now replaced with an eerie white glow. “Hello?” I yell into the void which is me flower shop. Slowly walking through me flowers I began to yell. “Whoever you are! You better show yourself! I fight better than Ash Landers!” I say holding up me fists up in a fist a cuff like fashion. A streak of white like flashed before me eyes as me flowers fell to the ground in shreds. “How dare you compare an angelic being to your filthy nymph like self.” screams Ash Landers himself. Me eyes fell to the shreds of what was once me beautiful creations as a low chuckle escapes me throat.   
A demonic voice echo around me. “You touched me flowers!” Ash laughs in response, “I’m impressed that sounds just like one of those filthy demons that I just caught.” I laugh at his words “Unfortunately for you I am not a demon.” Ash’s eyes narrow dangerously “I pretty sure I can handle a little thing like you.” “Alright we will see about that!” I warn running at the disgusting angel. Deep bone seen cuts instantly appear on Ash’s chest underneath his fancy white suit. Ash grunt retaliating with his own wings shooting out towards me. “You will pay for this!” Screams the angel swinging his wings out towards me body. A loud pop rang out throughout me flower shop as I slap his wings with mine. Ash gawks at me attacks, desperately blocking them. After a few minutes of fighting Ash has enough and jumps back away from me. “Enough! I will not be beaten by an impure nymph!” I laugh in response once more “Impurity is such a funny word, especially coming from a fallen angel like yourself.” Ash becomes furious “How dare you compare me to filthy demons! I’m ending this now! Solar Flare!” Screams Ash placing his hands in front of his face emitting a blinding white light. As this light shows through me flower shop, I was midair for another attack. Becoming temporarily blind I fall on to the grass blinking me eyes. Ash laughs at me state and I fiercely jab at the air around me. A sharp blow to me temple soon brings eternal darkness to me as I fall unconscious at Ash’s feet.


	4. Chapter 4 Dammed Angel

Waking up was one of the most unpleasant things I ever had to do. Me head was pounding with every beat of me heart. Opening me eyes was completely useless for the seer bright lights stung me sensitive eyes. Gritting me teeth I slowly rub me eyes as many questions flashed in me mind. “Where am I? Why is it so bright? Where’s Adrian?!” I reach out making contact with something cold, hard and smooth. Opening me eyes once more as me eyes quickly adjust to my environment. Pressing me hand up to the glass I soon realize the glass tube like cylinder traps me in. “Why is me in some type of glass tube? Why is me in a cellar?” me says angered and irritated. While vines and thorns grow around me to hide from the perpetrator.   
Lauren’s PVO One Hour Later  
I take in a painful breath of air before I open my eyes to be faced with vine overtaken tube in a cellar like room. My head is throbbing from being knocked out for so long. Making an attempt to bring my hand up to my face I was met with barbed wire cutting into my wrist. An uncomfortable grunt escapes my lips as I look over to my outstretched arm. With confusion I look to my left to see the same situation of my right arm. My heart drops as I look down to see that I am in a crucifixion stance chained and wired to a cross. Shock and anger overcame me as the upstairs door opens soon followed by footsteps. “Ah I see my guests are finally awake.” Smirks Ash Landers in prick like stance. “You!” I growl turning into my half demon state pulling at my restraints. “Me challenges you to a duel!” Crystal cries out to Ash.   
Looking passed Ash, I was met with the vines filling the glass tube before me part showing Crystal. Ash laughs at her words crossing his arms across his chest facing his back to me. “You already had your chance nymph!” Ash says sarcastically Deeping his prick like stance. “Well me wants another chance this time I think I will win.” states Crystal proudly standing in the tube. I chuckled at Crystal’s words grinning showing my fangs. “Afraid to test your luck again Ash?” Ash’s shoulders tense at my comment. Turning on his heels he glares at me striking me across the face. “Shut up you filthy demon, I will duel her and I will kill her just so you can watch your precious nymph die!” he proclaims. “Alrighty then it’s not me who will be dying you fallen angel.” Crystal says. This time Crystal received a glare from the angel before he waved his hand towards the tube opening it for her to get out. “Get out you impure nymph.” Ash says enraged. Crystal scuffles out of the chamber. Only to be met by the end of Ash’s sword, but she intertwines it with vines. It grows up to his hands then turns to thorns. But before Ash could do any damage on Crystal. Bassy and Undy come bursting through the door. “Sebastian!” I scream out as the Undertaker swings his scythe towards Ash whom dodges the blade by centimeters.   
Within seconds Sebastian is at my side examining the bonds I was in. Placing his hand against my face he quickly broken the chains that wrapped around my body. Slumping forward I fall down to my knees looking at the deep cuts on my body. Slowly the cuts fade leaving me with just anger. Looking up through my hair I was met with Sebastian’s eyes of worry. He too was in his half demon form. Standing up to my full height I clench my fists at my sides before nodding at Sebastian who grins an evil grin. We lurch forward into the fight taking Ash by the collar slinging him into the nearby glass tubes. One after another Sebastian, Adrian, Crystal and I attack the fallen angel. “I told you that I'd win.” Crystal exclaims sending a final uppercut punch to Ash’s face sending him flying back onto his rump with a sickening crack. “Well that was fun.” I said rubbing my blood covered hands together.


	5. Chapter 5 Buckingham

Everyone laughs before tying unconscious Ash to the vines in the tube that Crystal was in. While Crystal takes his sword. Sebastian turns looking at the silver golden handled sword in Crystal’s hands with utter disgust. “Why on Earth would you want that worthless piece of metal?” he asks narrowing his eyes. “So, he won’t have it, and I would.” Crystal says with her head cocked. Shaking my head, I grab Sebastian’s hand pulling him along with me before he could respond something snarky. “So, where in London England are, we?” I asked climbing the stairs with Sebastian at my side. “Westminster, to be exact also known as Buckingham Palace.” Adrian says happily. After the overly excited answer to my question Adrian pushes open the door showing the quarters of Queen Victoria herself. Crystal and my eyes grow wide that the thought of being in the Queen’s quarters. “I am seriously fighting an impulse to steal an ashtray…” I whisper looking all over the elegant room.   
The huge window leading to the garden behind the grand palace was wide open indicating that this was Sebastian’s and Adrian’s entryway. The garden shown through the window held many rows of luxurious flowers surrounding a rectangular pond like structure. In the middle of the rectangular pond was a golden fountain statue of a lion spraying water from its mouth. A light brown cobblestone pathway snaked throughout the flowers, and trees that shielded the public from the royal garden. The moonlight shown on the sparkling water that lightly dusted on the many flowers. This was obviously one of the most peaceful places in England at this precise moment.   
Before we made our way to the window to escape in the peaceful garden back to the Phantomhive manor a blood curdling scream filled the palace. All four of our heads snap towards the corridor leading deeper in the palace. Silence followed as the four of us stood completely still waiting for something to happen. “Which rabbit is being hunted today?” Adrian asks laughing. Just then a Pluto size wolf ran pass the bedroom door. “Wolf...” Sebastian says smiling. I smile back before running off in the direction of the wolf. “Wolf!” Sebastian runs after me laughing leaving the Craven couple behind. “Well Adrian looks like we have a rabbit to hunt.” Crystal says smirking. “Looks like we do have a rabbit to hunt.” Adrian states smiling a genuine smile. Crystal and Adrian run after us to see we have almost caught the wolf. The wolf was cornered by Sebastian and I crouched in predator like stance keeping our eyes trained on the wolf before us.   
Moving if needed to keep the wolf in check as Sebastian moves forward to glomp the wolf. The wolf snarled at Sebastian who punches the wolf in the nose. “No bad puppy!” scolds Sebastian. The wolf jumped back in shock and pain. Instantly following the shocking reaction from Sebastian, the wolf snarls more bearing more of its teeth. “My goodness, seems like someone didn’t quite understand yet.” sighs Sebastian catching the wolf’s sharp clawed paw with ease. With a single turn of his wrist the wolf gets flipped on its back straight to the wall behind a rather large sofa. Smiling I nod at my husband moving close to his side towards the sofa. A few seconds later as Sebastian and I reach the sofa light grey hair popped out from behind the sofa. “What’s going on here?!” Askes the obviously indecent Queen Victoria herself. Sebastian and I’s heads instantly turn to the side with bright red flushed cheeks. “Hello me Queen” says Adrian with a blank expiration. “Hello Adrian, Crystal, who are these servants?” asks the Queen with inadaptation. “Latian Michaelis my queen.”   
We say in unison bowing matching the same stance as we did with Ceil keeping our eyes glued to the plush light purple carpet. “No, their names are Sebastian Michaelis and Lauren Michaelis.” says Adrian pointing them out. We continue to keep our servant bows sharing a sideways glance at each other. “Married servants that uncommon.” says the Queen with a raised eyebrow coming out from behind the sofa in the mission to find her own servant. Sebastian instantly lowers this his body closer to the carpet almost kissing it to keep from looking at the Queen’s situation. Seeing this I stand up tearing off my jacket gently around the Queen’s elegant shoulders. The Queen in response almost scolds my actions before looking down upon herself. Her hands embrace my long black trench coat that I “stole” from Sebastian with a grateful look. “Thank you so much…” she whispers with a bright red face. I nod in response bowing my head a little before returning to my spot next to Sebastian. “So? Were you the wolf?” asks Adrian.   
Crystal turns around and b*ch slaps him with a loud pop sound ring through the room. “OW!” screams Adrian. “What did I do?!” “You know very well what you did mister” Crystal says sassy “What is it that you mean?” asks the Queen with intrigues. “Uh, if I may my Queen...do you remember anything prior to meeting us?” I ask leaning towards the shaken Queen. “No, I do not. Why do you ask such things?” ask the Queen. “My Queen you were a wolf a tick a go. Do you remember Sebastian glomping you?” asks Crystal. After hearing Crystal’s words, the Queen turns toward us with a reclamation. Sebastian instantly falls to one knee keeping his head down from the Queen’s gaze. “I apologize entirely my Queen, I had no idea that the wolf was you...please do forgive me…”   
The Queen buttoned the last button on my jacket before walking up to the apologetic demon. Taking her hand, she motions him to stand, and in response Sebastian straightens his posture making eye contact with the smaller woman. Once making eye contact the Queen smiles before giving Sebastian a heavy b*tch slap across the face. The three of us stared at the two with shocked faces as the Queen gently grabs Sebastian’s chin directing his face towards her “I forgive you my dear…” She says carefully running her fingertips across his now redden cheek. Then turning towards me she places her hand on my left shoulder with a smile. “Now you look after him love...we women must look after each other.” I nod in reply “Yes my Queen we do.” The Queen’s smile grows as her fingers tighten their grip on my sleeve. “Good now come with me, I need to get some new clothes.” with that I was leading out by my sleeve after the Queen. I could only manage a quick sorrowful look towards Sebastian who was holding his cheek in shock.


	6. Chapter 6 Come Now Demon

Walking through the corridors the Queen let’s go of my sleeve moving quickly into her bedroom chambers. Walking into the chamber I quickly close the door facing the Queen who disappears in her walk-in closet. “Your Majesty?” I asked peering inside the massive closet to only get a dress and a pair of shoes thrown out towards me. I catch them with ease following a happy exclamation from the Queen. “Ah, so my suspicions were correct...you my dear and that husband of yours are demons.” My eyes widen with shock from the sudden compassion. “Yes, we are...you are incredibly observant my Queen.” I reply smiling holding shoes in one hand as I lay the dress out on my arm without wrinkling it. The Queen’s smile grows as she walks out of the closet slipping on her knickers before stepping behind her white standing curtain taking off my jacket handing it to me.  
Laying my Sebby jacket on a nearby chair to where I lay her dress on a rack near the standing curtain. “Would you mind helping me demon?” My head snaps towards to where she stood back to me showing the united corset. “Of course, my Queen.” I replied professionally quickly tying the corset to her liking. Turning towards me she reaches her hands out for her dress in which I happily give her. She disappears behind the curtain. “So, tell me demon… why did you become a butler?” Looking around the chamber I carefully answer the question. “I am contracted into being a butler, I technically didn’t have a choose,” “So then tell me why the other demon?” I narrow my eyes in confusion glancing back towards the silhouette form of the Queen behind of the stand curtain. “My sincere apologies my Queen, but I don’t fully understand your question.”  
The Queen’s head pops out from behind the curtain. “Why did you want to be with him out of all things, when you could have a perfect angel like Ash.” “Ash Landers?” I respond with tense shoulders. “Yes, Ash Landers. My humble servant who would risk his life to save the kingdom.” “I suppose it was love, my Queen.” I reply smirking “Well love is just something that humans made up if I’m right so you could easily say you loved Ashy.” Scrunching up my face in disgust I quickly retaliate “Sebastian is my soulmate, angels and demons cannot share that sort of bond.” “According to ancient records they can share such a bond.” Running my tongue across my fang like teeth before sighing at her words. “If I may be bold to ask, but are you trying to set me up my Queen?” “What do you mean by that demon?” the Queen says blushing. “Well with all this personal talk I have the slight hint of you trying to persuade me to end my marriage with Sebastian.”  
The Queen finally emerges from the curtain fully dressed. “No, I simply was just explaining upon the idea of a better marriage with someone who really knows how demons act, in fact he technically is one himself.” “I’m sorry my Queen but I cannot end my marriage with my soulmate even if there is another choice.” I say slowly putting on Sebastian’s jacket. “Oh, really even If I was to order it in a royal degree?” “I will hope that it wouldn’t have to get that to that point.” I say with a sadden smile. The Queen starts laughing “It’s okay demon, I offered the same thing to the nymph.” My eyes widen with shock. “You did?” “Of course, you should have seen what the nymph did to poor Ashy.”  
My grin spreads across my lips at her words opening her bedroom chamber letting her walk out before myself. “Oh, my Queen I feel like I have heard this story many times...however, the mentioning of your conversation is failed to be mentioned.” “I wonder why that is.” “That your majesty, is a question for the little nymph.” I reply walking down to the previous room we were in. “Oh well I shall go ask the nymph right now. Ash carry me to the nymph!” Stopping in my tracks I turn towards the Queen to see her stretch her arms up to be picked up. “Your majesty, I’m afraid Ash is in a difficult situation.”  
Ash waltz’s up to the Queen with a smirk spread across his face. “You thought I would be down their long demon?” I narrow my eyes at the fallen angel as he scoops up the Queen pushing my out the way into the wall. “Bloody angel...” I mutter under my breath walking after the pair. Upon walking into the room, the sight of Adrian standing before Crystal and Sebastian holding his 7’9 scythe. Adrian growls at the sight of Ash carrying the Queen his emerald eyes start glowing the gets in his fighting stance. I make my way to Sebastian’s side wrapping myself in his arms giving him a quick kiss. “This is going to be a bit.” Crystal starts cackling “Of course this is going to be a tick.”


End file.
